


Another Perfect Lie

by EmeraldFondue



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, Comedy, Family, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Secrets, but then a case happens, kate todd & tony dinozzo friendship, rated for tony being a pig sometimes, total professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one phone call. Kate has something to hide and Tony won't stop until he finds out what, and more importantly, who it is. In the end it's something that he'd never have thought of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. File  #1 THE PHONE CALL

**File  #1 THE PHONE CALL**  
  
"Enough Tony, I have nothing to hide.", Kate rolled her eyes in annoyance.   
"Re-eeeally? Hmh. For someone with nothing to hide you seem awful concerned about what other people know about you." Tony was smirking like he had won the argument before it even began. He leaned back in his chair and watched Kate walk from her desk to the plasma screen between his and McGee's workplace. She gave him that look of incomprehension, "Why? Because I get upset when you go through my personal belongings?!" 

 

 

"Exactly"   
"Well, Tony", she paused, " _Some_ people enjoy having a private life." Kate used the tone of voice that one would usually apply when talking to a child.

Tony huffed, stretched his arms out and grinned "I will find out what you're hiding, Kate. Sooner or later."   
The brunette just sighed, getting more annoyed of her coworker by the minute. "Whatever, Tony."   
DiNozzo didn't have a chance to answer when Gibbs walked in and demanded a status report. The case they were on was still fresh and promised to be taking up all of their time for a least another week. 

Once Gibbs had finished giving out orders and McGee had run down to Abby, Kate raised her voice again."Boss, is it okay if I make a quick call?" Tony's sensors went off, if she was asking it had to be a private thing! The oldest of the team narrowed his brows and looked at her for a few seconds before he gestured at the phone on her desk, "Make it quick." 

Kate cleared her throat, "Outside I mean."   
Tonys eyes widened, the other agent didn't usually have a problem with calling her current lovers from the telephone next to her, this had to be good. Gibbs looked at her with a little confusion in his eyes before glared again. "Quick." He was always like that when they had a case, Jethro just didn't like other things coming first. Not when lives were at stake. 

The brunette nodded, grabbed her mobile and rushed towards the exit.   
"Uh, Boss?", Tony raised his hand.   
"What?", now this was pushing it for Gibbs.   
"Gotta go for big boys."   
"Are you seriously asking me if you can use the bathroom?"   
"Guess I am."  
"This isn't kindergarten, DiNozzo! Go and then get back to work!"

"Alright, back in a sec, Boss", he winked and ran off into the direction that Kate had just left in.   
Jethro sighed. It sure felt like Kindergarten a lot the time. 

 

Tony did his best to stay far enough behind Kate so she wouldn't notice him following her.   
Once she stopped walking to dial a number he hid behind a wall, close enough to listen in without being seen. 

"It's me", Kate brushed her hand through her hair. She seemed a little nervy. 

"No, I'm fine, don't worry. That isn't why I am calling you."   
Tony wished that the person on the other end was one of those people that basically screamed into their phones, loud enough for everyone else to hear. But sadly they weren't and he had to guess what was going on by Kates tone.

"I'm sorry, I won't be able to make it tonight."   
"I know."   
Silence.   
"Yes, well, you don't have to tell me."  
"I'm on a case. I can't just leave. This is not how it works. We will have to postpone this."   
A sigh and more silence. The other person sure was talking a lot. Kate glanced at her watch. Gibbs wanted her to get some information about the Petty Officer their victim was seeing.   
"You don't have to tell me, I am aware of that. Just tell her that I am sorry. I will make it up to her."   
There was definitely more than just a hint of guilt in Kates voice. But the other person also seemed to stress her out and that only ever let to anger with Caitlin Todd. 

"Well, I'm sorry. I have to go now. Tell her, I love her. Bye!"   
She slammed the flip-phone shut and groaned.   
This was juicer than Tony could have had imagined. The person Kate had been talking to was just a message deliverer for a certain _she_ that Kate _loves_. Nice. Dinozzo had always thought Kate to be going both ways. He could just picture it. The two perfectly formed bodies moving against each other. Oiled skin glistening in the moonlight. Boobs. Boobs everywh- His fantasy was brought to a quick end when a sharp pain hit through Tonys head and a voice called his last name. "Ohw!"

"What do you think you're doing?"   
Gibbs was right behind him. 

Kate snarled; "Tony! Have you been spying on me? Oh I should have known better, I'd probably need to leave the country before I can have one private call!"  

She stomped away, seemingly upset.  
"Hey, wait! I have questions, Kate! I need answers!"   
"The only answers you need are why our victim was killed, DiNozzo.", Gibbs glared and pressed the file that he'd hit the agent with against his chest.   
Tony whined.   
"Why are you still standing here?! Move!"   
"Yes, yes, alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious if anyone will even read this since it's been 11 years since seasons two of NCIS. But I have only started watching it last week so it's still all new and exciting for me. Would love some reviews.


	2. File #2 IS SHE HOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just can't let it go.

 

 

**File #2 IS SHE HOT**

 

"Is she hot?", Tony grinned while tapping his pen against the desk, "come on Kate. You can't keep her a secret forever!"   
"Shut up DiNozzo, would you", she groaned, trying to finish the paper work.

Their case was over faster than they had guessed. Only two days after Kate had interviewed the Petty Officer someone had tried to kill him. The team got there just in time to save a life and close a case. For once it really wasn't the significant other. 

But ever since Tony had listened in on what Kate wanted to be a private call, he hadn't let her live down the _'Tell Her I Love Her'_ part. He needed to know more about his coworkers lover. 

"I'm sure she's hot! You look like someone with a good taste in chicks.", by now everyone on the team knew about this mysterious woman.   
"I am so flattered, DiNozzo", her words were overflowing with sarcasm, "But no. I will not even dignify this with an answer." She looked back down at the file.   
"What about her headlights?", Tony went on and winked at her, "Nice, round and firm? How do they fit in your hands?"   
Kate gave him a death glare that made him temporarily speechless. Just long enough for Gibbs and McGee to come back. "Are you still not over this, DiNozzo?", the older man asked while sitting down. 

"Nope. Can't say that I am, boss. But maybe", he looked at Kate, "If our dear Kate here would be a _little_ more sharing, I could finally find my peace."   
It almost sounded like he was judging her for not spilling every detail of her sex life. But that was just like him.   
"Already told you, it's none of your business, Tony", she smiled sweetly but her voice indicated that she was ready to slash his throat.   
Gibbs just shook his head. Kindergarten all over again. But deep down he too was at the least a little curious, just like McGee who watched the scene in front of him like a reality show.   
"I'm just curious! We all are.", he gestured to the rest of the team.   
"Do not include me", Gibbs lied, but Tony ignored it.   
"We just want to know who that lucky gal is that stole your heart so we can give you our blessing, isn't that right Probie?"   
"Ye- I mean, No, I mean; Yes- No-... yes? ", he swallowed, Kates glare made him nervous.

"See, Kate?", Tony looked from Tim back to the female in the team. 

"Yeah. I see.", she smiled, "I see a bunch of idiots!", and with that she got up, put her things together and the file on Gibbs desk, bid her goodbye and left.   
"Be careful with what you're doing there, DiNozzo", Gibbs warned as he opened the file in front of him without looking up.

Tony huffed. "I need to know!" 

The next day was a little more peaceful. They didn't have a new case yet so it was mostly just desk work for all of them. Surprisingly it was quiet for long enough that Kate thought this might actually be over by now. But things never are. Not with Tony.   
"So", he started while getting something from his bag. "Since you're not talking, I figured that I'd need to rely on my detective skills for this one."   
Kate looked up, starring. "What?"

Oh she definitely has something to hide, Tony thought.   
Even Gibbs raised a brow. This wasn't going to end nicely.   
"What have you done?", Kate demanded to know when she got up, ready to rip his throat out. But there was something other in her voice, beside anger. Something more along the lines of panic. It made Jethro look up. This certainly wouldn't end nicely. 

Tony walked over to Kate's desk and dropped a stack of pictures in front of her. Carefully he spared the images until every single one was visible. They actually made agent Todd speechless.   
"Which one's your type?"   
On Kate's desk were now approximately 11 Magazine images of half naked women. All different ethnics, hair colors and poses, but equally little clothing and well trained, photoshoped bodies. 

"You", she started, "are such a pig, Tony!", she sounded offended, disgusted and relieved all at once and put the stack back together in less than a second before throwing it in the bin.   
"He! I but a lot of work into this."   
"Oh, yeah, I can imagine what kind of work", she looked at him with disgust and grabbed the sanitizer that she always keept on her desk, to clean her hands. 

Tony shrugged the insult off like it was nothing and proceeded to get the images out again, showing the top one to Kate. "Is it blondes? I mean, who doesn't like a blonde, right Boss?"   
"You don't know when to shut up Dinozzo, do you?"   
He ignored the superior agent and kept his eyes carefully on Kate, waiting for a reaction.   
"You look like you'd be into blondes", he quickly switched the pictures and wiggled his eyebrows, "Or is it redheads? Hmh? 'your girl a wild one?"   
Kate took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from slapping him right there. She knew that violence wouldn't get her anywhere. But she also couldn't just stand there and listen to this.

"A dark haired beauty?"   
"Yeah Tony", she smiled a little, "You got it. Congratulations. How did you know?"   
"Really-?", he looked at her in surprise, "I knew it! It really wasn't hard to guess, you know."

He didn't even realize the look Kate was giving him, which made it obvious enough that she had lied. 

"So now I just need to check all your female friends for a someone with dark hair and _boom_!"   
"And boom what?", she asked uncomprehendingly, "What do you get out of this? Why is this so important to you?"   
He blinked at her, not having seen this coming. "Well, I-", there was no answer to this. No real reason why Tony needed to know other than curiosity and their usual competition.   
"I get to imagine you two. Maybe watch some time?", he winked. This was all that he came up with.   
"You're disgusting", Kate said like matter of fact and sat back down. 


	3. File #3 WHAT JUST HAPPENED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get called in for a case and Kate seems to be pretty uneasy.

**File #3 WHAT JUST HAPPENED**  
  
A few days passed and it seemed like Tony had slowly forgotten about _'Kate's secret hot girlfriend'_. But that was only sham. He wasn't kidding when he said that he needed to know, so any sign of him giving up was nothing more than a facade.  
  
When the office phone rang Tony let out a sound of protest as Gibbs picked up. DiNozzo had meant to steal Kates phone to call the mysterious person and ask to meet the dark haired woman, with a little help of McGees hacking skills. But Jethros face told him all that he needed to know to throw those plans over board. They had a case.   
  
"A dead Lieutenant and three civilians in St Margret's. A witness heard gunshots from outside the church and called 911."   
The others quickly put on their coats and and secured their holsters.  
"Isn't St Margret's also a Preschool?", Kate put her gun away, a hint of worry hitting her voice.   
"Yeah", Gibbs clenched his jaw, "And an elementary school." This was going to be a mess.  
  
Kate raised a brow at Tony who seemed unusually dashed and very slowly slipped into his jacket.   
"What's wrong?", the brunette asked and wrapped a blue-plaid scarf around her neck.   
"Well", Tony started, "let's just say I had _other_ plans."   
  
Kate huffed; " _Other_ plans, huh?" That usually only meant one thing, "did these plans include the blonde that drove you to work this morning?"   
They made their way around the corner, followed by Gibbs and McGee.   
"If you need to know, Kate, no. They did not involve Tiff", he let his gaze wander over her, "Unless of course our hook up's have the same name? Or maybe they're the same person?!"   
"Eww. That'd be disgusting.", Kate walked faster but stopped when she realized what Tony had just said, "What do you mean ' _unless_ '? What were you planning?" Oh she knew him too well by now.   
"Nothing", Tony smirked in all innocence. Kate groaned and picked up a faster pace.   
"Can't run away from the truth Kate!", Tony spoke up.   
  
  
They got to the crime scene within 20 minutes. It was a rather huge church, connected to an equally old, Gothic building. Short tunnels lead to a large green area behind these stone walls. Gibbs walked up to what seemed to be the officer in charge. Todd and DiNozzo followed to await instructions and McGee helped Ducky who was already on his way inside to look at the bodies.   
"You're the Officer I spoke too?", Gibbs asked and shook his hand.   
"Detective Brochu, yeah. One of the victims is wearing a Naval uniform so I guess this one's yours."   
"Thank you, Detective.", Jethro nodded and took a sip of coffee, "We'll take over now. Anything we need to know?"   
"Well there are a lot of witnesses, but most of them seem to have only heard the gunshots.", the middle aged man paused, "And a lot of children, but we can't tell if any of them saw anything."   
  
Tony's eyes wandered over the church. He could be sitting in the office right now, dreaming about Kate's long legged girlfriend. But instead he was here. He sighed and looked at his partner.   
"He, Kate, you alright?", she seemed uncharacteristically absent. "Earth to Kate. Hello? Not the time to dream of hot steamy make outs with the woman." He grinned but the female agent shot him a death glare bad enough to wipe the smile right off his face.   
"What is wrong with you? How can you even make these jokes when we're at a crime scene, Tony?"   
He was about to say something when an all too familiar sound ripped through the air.   
  
Three gunshots.   
  
They had their own weapons in their hands within seconds. The bang came from the inside of the church.   
"That's where we started talking to the witnesses!", the detective stressed before running to the entrance, followed by the NCIS agents. At the first look, there was nothing wrong. McGee stood in the middle of the hall, pointing his gun at the north half where a bunch of kids and priests sat. They were pale with fear and shock.   
"I didn't see who fired the gun, Boss", Tim kept his eyes on the anxious crowed, "but no one got hit."    
Slowly the other agents started to approach them. Seconds passed when someone started to punch others out of the way to run for it.   
They chased after him but once outside of the church he was gone without a trace. "Dammit!", Gibbs cursed, put his gun away and looked around the area. "Did one of you see his face?" Kate and Tony only shook their heads. "Great. Go question the other pastors or whatever! We need a name. NOW. Find out where he could be running to!"   
Before Gibbs had even finished Kate had ran back inside.   
Tony and Jethro shared a look and followed her.   
  
She was somewhere right in the middle of their very upset witness pool. "Kate!", Gibbs yelled, what the hell was she doing?   
"Excuse me, sorry, out of the way", Tony made his way after the brunette, "He!"   
She just stood there now, scanning the crowd.   
"Hey, Kate! What the hell?"   
She turned around to Tony, obviously trying to calm herself, "... I'm sorry." She looked over at Gibbs, face pale, heart racing.   
"Care to explain?", DiNozzo demanded.   
"No, nothing, I mean sorry", she walked past him to their Boss, "I'll go get that information you wanted." It was a surprise that she had even heard his order, considering how quickly she'd been gone.   
"I think you should help Ducky instead. McGee! Over here!" 

 

Tony watched the woman in confusion. This wasn't like Kate at all.   
He saw her speak a few words to the Doc before getting her phone out for a quick call. Something in DiNozzo's mind had just clicked, but he couldn't put his finger on it.   
"Calling the girlfriend again?", he yelled over at her before Gibbs slapped the back of his head.   
"Get to work, Dinozzo!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third, third chapter that I've written for this. It's a bit different from the two previous ones but I hope you liked it anyways. I thought this would be already the climax and end of the story, but surprise, it's not. One more chapter to go!


	4. File #4 THE ONE AND ONLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big finale.

**File #4 THE ONE AND ONLY**

 

They finished their usual procedure without another incident. Ducky got the bodies back to the headquarters and McGee supervised the evidence so he could go over it with Abby. The other three got their notepads out and started talking to the witnesses. Kate still didn't seem like she had calmed down entirely.   
It was when they had gone through half of the kids that she walked over to Gibbs asking to be excused for a moment.   
  
Tony watched but couldn't hear what they were saying. Oddly enough the older man nodded, though he looked anything but happy. The brunette left the crime scene fast enough that Tony could have missed her leaving, hadn't he been watching her. "That's not at all suspicious", he murmured and put his notes away. He figured that Gibbs wouldn't buy his _'gotta go for big boys'_ a second time, so when he saw that the other agent was busy with a ten year old witness, he sneaked away. Right after Kate.   
  
If she had really called that same person again a few hours ago, then there was a pretty good chance that she was on her way to something girlfriend related.  
Kate stepped inside the old building that was part of St Margret's. Tony followed her to the second floor and around a bunch of corners. Then she stopped.   
He narrowed his eyes. The agent just stood there for a moment. He could feel his thoughts running when she knocked on the door in front of her and peaked her head inside. Kate closed the door again and took a step back, keeping her eyes locked on the wooden thing.   
"What the heck are you doing, Todd?", Tony whispered to himself. He didn't really care about Kate seeing him anymore. He just needed to know what she was doing. Who or what was the agent waiting for?   
Almost a minute passed before the door opened once more.   
   
Tony swallowed. He could feel the tension. This was it. This was the moment. He'd finally get to lay eyes on the hot piece of ass that Kate Todds was dating! How how long had been waiting for this? It certainly felt like a lifetime.   
  
"Amelia", she breathed barely audible and Tony's jaw dropped.  
  
A 4.3 foot tall girl with a brown ponytail tied in a blue ribbon, wearing a school uniform, quietly closed the door behind herself before running over to Kate and hugging her waist. That's when the penny dropped. Tony starred at the scene in front of him.  
  
"Tony!", yelled a voice from behind and pulled him out of the haze.   
"What?", the man looked up to find McGee running towards him, "Where' you comin' from Probie? I thought you're with Abby!"   
"Yeah, and then I came back and-", he looked over Tony's shoulder and saw Kate who had finally spotted them.   
"Gibbs said he'd fire both our asses if I don't get you back there", he murmured.   
DiNozzo narrowed his brows, not sure if he believed the story. But it did sound a lot like Gibbs and he just shrugged.   
  
"You followed me again, Tony!", she was appalled, "This is taking it too far. How can you do that to me?"   
Tony looked at her in bewildered confusion, "Me? How could _I_ do that to you?"   
"Yes", she put her hands on her hips.   
"You're the one who kept this _enormous_ thing all to herself!"   
"Because it's none of your business, Tony! This is my private life and you have no right to intrude like that."   
She was clearly upset but he couldn't care much anymore.   
"Oh yeah?", Tony snapped, "Sorry that everything's so private with you! You know what, Kate?"   
McGee just stood there unable to speak, looking back and forth between his teammates like it was a tennis match. He'd never seen Tony glare like that.   
"I actually thought that we were friends, Kate, kind of! Sorta. You know, despite all ... ", he gestured over to her, "But apparently I'm the only one who thought so." He could be rather dramatic.   
"McGee? We're going. Leave Kate and her _'personal life'_ alone.", he spat.   
That had escalated quickly.   
  
Kate starred at the man, completely taken aback by his sudden outburst. She couldn't deny that their fights usually felt more like sibling rivalry than actual fights. Maybe they really were friends.   
"Tony wait.", she jumped over her shadow. Kate couldn't just always blame him, no matter how much she'd like that. He did have a point.   
  
Tony stopped. And Todd turned to the girl who wasn't only confused but a little scared as well. She gently brushed her hand over the auburn hair. "I will pick you up from school later. You have to go back to class now. Is that okay?"   
The kid nodded and hugged her again; "Okay mummy. Bye." She left and Kate walked over to Tony.   
  
  
"I", she had to take a deep breath, this wasn't easy, " am sorry, Tony. You're right."   
He turned around and glee found it's way back to his face. Those were the magical kind of words he liked hearing.   
"Good.", he agreed proudly and nodded in acceptance.   
"Don't you have anything to say to me?"   
"Why?", he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, "What do _I_ have to say?"   
"That you're sorry too, of course", she couldn't believe this, "You sniffed around my personal things and stalked me! And on top of all that you also talked none stop about 'my hot girlfriend'. Don't you think you should apologize?"   
Tony thought for a moment. "Yeah, looking back _that's_ really wrong."   
"And?"   
"I'm sorry too Kate.", he gave in with a dragged sigh.   
"Thank you."   
"Man, how could I not see that you were a mom all along?"  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes. The girlfriend jokes might be over, but the mom jokes would take their place now. She knew Tony well enough to foresee this.   
  
Kate spoke first after a short moment of silence, "We should get back to Gibbs, he won't be happy that this took so long. Why did he even let you go?"   
Oh no, Tony remembered, "He didn't exactly."   
"Oooh", Kate laughed, "you're screwed, Tony." The other one only winced, knowing that she was right. 

 

"Hey", DiNozzo started as they walked down the hall, McGee a few feet in front of them, "Your daughter? How old is she even?"   
"She's nine", Kate closed her eyes for a moment, she knew where that was heading. 

"What? Were you like 15 when you got her?"   
That was either how Tony payed compliments or a show off about how badly he was with math. 

"19", she corrected him and he raised a brow.   
"Wow Miss perfect is not so perfect after all huh?", he sounded genuinely surprised but there was also a clear hint of mockery.   
"Just shut up, DiNozzo, okay.", she didn't have the energy left to go through this now. 

Surprisingly enough, he really did shut up for a long moment. But that found an end before they could get back to church. 

  
"That was 1995 right?"   
"Yes, why?", Kate sighed in annoyance. 

"The year after springbreak! Damn!", he grinned.   
Kate stopped walking. She had forgotten that Tony knew about her one summer at spring break, thanks to the wet T-Shirt thing. He looked at her now, raising a brow. "What?"   
"Springbreak", she repeated and smiled bitterly.   
It took him a long moment before he understood, "That's-"   
"Where I got pregnant. It was _one_ summer, Tony! I hardly ever went out back then. I was so busy studying. And in just one summer I made it to a wet T-shirt hall of fame and came home pregnant." 

"Oh man", he stared, "And I thought we partied hard!"   
"That's not funny, Tony!", she warned him, "I never managed to get back into contact with her father! It's been ten years and he doesn't even know."   
The other agent was a bit surprised that his colleague was suddenly so openly sharing her feelings. Somehow it wasn't as satisfying as he'd have thought. In fact he was feeling a little bad for her now. Tony just felt like he had pushed too hard this time. 

 

"She lives with my mother", Kate added, "Because I was busy with school and not ready to be a mother."   
To her it mainly felt like she was that parent after the divorce who didn't get the child. But it worked for her. And most importantly for Amelia. Being a NCIS agent wouldn't allow her to be a good mother too. They work too many hours and nights for that and it wasn't very different with the secret service back then. Not to mention the danger. Still Kate felt like she needed to explain herself, to make others understand that she wasn't a terrible person and that she really did love her child. 

Yet the odd feeling of relieve lifted a weight of Kate's shoulders that she had long forgotten about. Now that her secret was out in the open, it felt easier. She could just tell them that she needed to leave early to pick the kid up, instead of making up an excuse. 

  
Tony smiled like he understood even though she knew he didn't entirely, but he tried and that was a whole new side of him that Kate hadn't seen coming, "I'm sorry." 

"Thanks", Kate took a deep breath and huffed, "Idiot"

Tony smiled, yeah, they really had become friends over time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to post the last chapter. Let me know what you think, people. Against my expectations this little thing got a bunch of clicks and I am super happy about it. And thank you for the kudos!


End file.
